Bemot, U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,591 which is assigned to the assignee of this case describes an aluminosilicate glass pressure sensor and method for making such a sensor one at a time. Clearly, cost reductions in making such sensors could be achieved if they could be made in batch. Awtrey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,919 describes one method for making glass sensors in batch. In this method the conductive coatings are defined by photolithographic and etch techniques.
However, there is still a need for a new and improved method of making such glass sensors in batch.